Many developments have been made to improve the way batteries are used in mobile devices. For instance, some circuits provide safety features in case a battery is exposed to high levels of current. Although there have been some improvements in recent years, there are many shortcomings and inefficiencies when it comes to some current technologies. For example, some current battery protection schemes offer limited features when it comes to redundancy protection. When multiple protection circuits are utilized, some designs do not allow the protection circuits to communicate, and thus do not allow any type of coordination between protection circuits. Such designs can lead to an inhibited ability to protect a battery string, which is likely to lead to serious consequences, ranging from the unwanted discharge, overcharging, leakage or even fire.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.